1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved strain relief device to be permanently attached to a conventional multi-contact electrical housing.
2. The Prior Art
There is frequently the need to provide strain relief for the conductors fed to an electrical connector. Such a requirement is necessitated by the fact that many times the technicians working on equipment are prone to grab the conductors and pull to remove a connector rather than to grasp the connector itself. Such an occurrence can result in damage to the connector by either removing the conductors from the contacts or even pulling the contacts from the connector.
To solve this problem it has been the accepted means in the industry to provide strain relief housings which are clamped on the connector housing itself by some known fashion such as screws and the like. The known strain relief devices are frequently large and cumbersome and take up a great deal of space which is not always available. An example of a known strain relief housing that is clamped on a connector may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,265.